dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivors (Dead Rising 1)
The survivors in Dead Rising are any characters that, when encountered, have not met their fates at the hands of the zombies. Most are characters Frank West can find in various places of the mallat certain times. Others are psychopaths, or survivors who take advantage of the incident to commit amoral acts or simply snapped and were driven to insanity due to the outbreak. Some survivors are unsavable or victims of such psychopaths and cannot be saved by Frank. There are 88 survivors (excluding cult members and soldiers) in all, psychopath, savable & unsavable alike, though only 78 are marked in the notebook. They were introduced in DZ2K7 as a new Unit Type. Survivors The citizens of Willamette who were not initially killed or rendered undead by the zombie outbreak are referred to as "survivors." Many survivors can be escorted safely to the Security Room, and will often provide Frank with competent cover if given firearms or other weapons; others may be injured, cowardly, traumatized, hostages, or even drunk, requiring Frank to lead them directly to the exit point and possibly rendering him unable to use his weapons. Otis will periodically update Frank with information on certain survivors and their locations, though some survivors must be found without assistance. Certain scoops or "unannounced" survivors are time-sensitive: if Frank takes too long to begin a scoop their health will decrease, and in some cases of large rescues from certain psychopaths they may die off one by one. Successful rescues will earn PP for Frank; Frank may also choose to leave the survivors to die, or kill them himself. In DZ2K7, they are used as a new soldier unit type that was exclusively available on the Xbox 360 version of the game. From DZ2K12 onwards, some of the survivors from Dead Rising became playable characters, similar to Dynasty and Samurai Warriors. Survivor Types Like Dynasty Warriors, survivors from Dead Rising can use weapons with a moveset but deal weak damage. From DZ2K9 onwards, they have been nerfed up to act like generic officers. The ones that are in Bold and Italics are the ones that made their debut. * Young - '''These are the most common type of Survivors in the game, wearing clothing based on Burt Thompson and others that fit his voice. They are sword-wielders in the game before DZ2K18. Examples are Bill Brenton and Josh Manning. In DZ2K18, they retain their appearance, but they traded a sword for a katana clone moveset. * '''Scared - Arguably the most difficult of the male survivor types, these survivors have weak stats and their A.I is frustrating. They are fan wielders in the game before DZ2K14. Examples are Gordon Stalworth and previously Aaron Swoop. In DZ2K14, they traded a fan moveset for a staff moveset. * * Experienced - This type only focuses on strategies, nothing else. They are Naginata wielders in the game before DZ2K18. Examples are David Bailey, Nathan Crabbe, and previously Jeff Meyer. In DZ2K18, they traded the Naginata for a Orb and Scepter moveset. Jonathan Picardsen is the only one from this type to get a different weapon from DZ2K9 onwards due to his unique status. The only survivor in this type, like before, Jonathan Picardsen, is the first one to receive a female counterpart. * * 'Fearless '- The Fearless survivor type focuses on attacks and delivering critical hits. They are the most strongest of the four male survivor types in the game. They are Polearm wielders before DZ2K18. Examples are Yuu Tanaka, Rich Atkins and Brett Styles. In DZ2K18, they traded the Polearm moveset for a Striking Sword moveset. * * 'Young Lady '- The first of the three female survivor types in Dead Rising 1. They act in a scared manner and mostly use the Bruce Lee defense animation, which does nothing at least. They are sword wielders in the game. Examples are Kelly Carpenter, Leah Stein and previously Dana Simms. In DZ2K18, they adapted their moveset with moves from Warriors Orochi 3. They use Sun Jian's 1st charge attack, Sun Quan's 4th charge attack, and Sima Zhao's EX move before Dynasty Warriors 8. Tonya Walters and Simone Ravendark are the only ones to use this moveset despite being part of the Calm survivor type. * * 'Calm '- The second of the three female survivor types in Dead Rising 1. Due to their experience in the battlefield, they act in a calm and sophisticated manner. They are spear wielders in the game. Examples are Kay Nelson, Jennifer Gorman and Michelle Feltz. * * '''Middle Age - '''The third and final of the three female survivor types in Dead Rising 1. They act in a old manner, similar to the Elderly type from Dead Rising 2. They are fan wielders in the game. Examples are Beth Shrake, Natalie Meyer and surprisingly, Janet Star. In DZ2K18, Verlene Wilis uses this moveset. Trivia (TO BE ADDED)